


Of Puppy Dog Eyes and Stupid Names

by agntsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Just a short fic on how Lena can't really say no to Kara.





	Of Puppy Dog Eyes and Stupid Names

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing in second person. It's not the worst, but that might be because this is mostly dialogue...

You’re working on plans for a renewable energy project that one of your lead scientists had proposed early that day. Your work is sprawled across the kitchen table in your apartment. The apartment you share with Kara. The thought still makes you smile. Your phone buzzes on the table, lighting up with a picture of you and Kara on the couch. You grin at the screen before answering.

“Hey, darling.”

“Hey, Lena!”

You hesitate. “…Kara.”

Your girlfriend’s voice is soft around the edges and just a little quiet, the way it gets when she’s about to convince you of something. You can almost feel the puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t be mad.”

Good lord.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing bad! I promise! I just – um,” she stutters a bit, and the knot that had settled into your stomach when you first heard her tone only gets tighter.

“Kara?” you prompt.

“So, you know how I helped put out a burning building today?”

This cannot end well. “Yes?”

“Well it turns out that there was an animal shelter on the bottom floor.”

“ _Kara, no._ ”

“It’s just a little puppy, Lena. They don’t have anywhere else for him!”

You _will not_ break to her begging. You glance around at the apartment, the various pieces of evidence from when you _had_ caved seeming to mock you.

“No, Kara.”

“Lena, please please please please I’ll let you choose dinner for the next month.”

She’s a filthy liar, she’d barely last two days before she’s back to choosing dinner.

“Kara –“

“Lena, baby, please?” her voice goes slow, drawing out her words as she begs. You don’t know how she projects a pleading expression over the phone, but you can feel your resolve weakening the longer you stay on the phone.

“Ugh, fine.”

“Yes! Thank you, babe! Poncho and I will be back in thirty minutes.”

Wait what? “The dog’s name is Poncho?”

“Isn’t it adorable?”

“…sure.”

You hang up the phone and look back into the living room. “Turns out we’ll be adding another member to the family. I expect you all to be nice.”

Pool, Razor, Cotton Ball, and Bruce all look at you, ears perked and tails wagging. Kara had a thing for dogs with strange names, and you had a thing for making Kara happy.

“I can’t believe myself,” you mutter as you clear a space for Poncho.

Kara’s face when she gets home almost makes up for her bringing home another stray. Almost. (Her actually honoring the deal on letting you choose dinner sealed the deal. For the first week, you chose solely vegan places in revenge.)


End file.
